Desperation
by Rohain Tahquil
Summary: Grima has Eowyn to himself for a month. With her male relatives banished, dead and ensorcelled there is no one to save her from his lust. Takes place before the arrival of Aragorn. RAPE LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **These events take place after the banishment and death of Eowyn's male relatives but before the arrival of Aragon. For in reality there would have been few males able to protect her from the will of Grima in those days. I apologise for any mistakes in names etc but it has been truly too long since I have read the book.

**Summary:** Grima has Eowyn to himself for a month. With her male relatives banished, dead and ensorcelled there is no one to save her from his lust.

**Rating:** M

**Desperation**

Eowyn hated the man they called Grima Wormtongue. Although with her uncle Theoden under the spell of Sauramon the white, her cousin Theodred buried under the mound and her brother Eomer banished on pain of death, Eowyn had to admit that her chances of escaping from his slimy grasp seemed miniscule. And that is the first thing to have ever scared the shieldmaiden of the Rohirrim.

Eowny knew that it wouldn't be long before Grima would force her into marriage, and when that came she would either submit, or kill herself.

She stood. Gazing out of her window at the world beyond. She had been born to this land and she loved it. But now, with no hope around her the land felt like a prison. It was slowly suffocating her. Tightening its walls around her until she was alone with only Grima for company.

Grima watched Eowyn as she gazed out her window and he crept silently into her room locking her door behind him. He could already see her as if she was underneath him, bucking as he thrust into her. He let out a small sigh and Eowyn turned around startled. "How dare you enter here!" She yelled, spitting in his face. She tried to walk to the door.

Grima started to close the distance between the young woman and himself. It was now or never. He pulled out a small glass cylinder given to him by the white wizard. He threw it towards her and as it smashed to the floor it released a gas that surrounded her, knocking her unconscious.

He carried her to the bed and tied her to the bed posts with several silk ribbons he had stolen from her stash over time. He left her there and sat at her writing desk. He wanted her awake.

He knew he had won.

Eowyn regained consciousness to see Grima at her writing desk. "Why are you here?" She asked. Grima smiled a slimy smile and stated "to have you"

"You'll never have me." Eowyn yelled as Grima walked towards her.

"Oh, but I will." He whispered as he moved to straddle her.

He leant down to kiss her soft lips and she froze. He moved his hands to her breasts and started to rub them through her riding dress. Sensing her resistance Grima smiled. The thought of having this shieldmaiden under him at last was already giving him a massive erection.

He pulled out a knife and started to undress her slowly, her helplessness only increasing his lust. When the ribbons stopped the removal of her clothing he cut the pieces off. Before too long she was naked. Grima gazed hungrily at her flat stomach, taut thighs and well rounded breasts. He dove upon her like a starved man presented with a feast.

His mouth covered her right breast and he licked and sucked her nipple while his right hand pinched and kneaded her remaining breast. By now Eowyn was shaking with rage. Tears of helplessness threatening to burst from her beautiful eyes.

Grima kissed her again, yelling when she bit down on his tongue. He slapped her. "You bitch." He yelled. "You will submit to me!"

Eowyn spat at him. "Never will I submit to you. Not while I have breath in my body." Grima nodded. He then thrust two fingers into her virginal opening watching her as she screamed with pain. He removed his fingers and licked the blood off them as she watched him, hate clearly visible in her face. He made her watch him undress and when he removed his pants he tied them around her face to stop her from screaming anymore. He placed the crotch of his pants in her mouth as if she was giving him head through his clothes and then he climbed back on top of her. Looking her straight in the eye he positioned himself at her entrance and slipped inside her. She screamed as his large cock filled her and she tried to escape. It was then that Eowyn, shield maiden of Rohan started to cry.

Grima kneaded her breasts fiercly. He bit them and sucked until she was covered with bright red marks from her neck to her stomach. He bit and licked as he thrust inside her, in and out and in and out endlessly. Eowyn gave up resisting and tried only to stop the pain as she moved her hips to match his actions. Grima took this as a submission and started to go faster, bringing himself closer to climax until he burst within her filling her tight hole with his seed. He collapsed on top of her and lay there for a few minutes before withdrawing from her and putting his clothes back on. When he removed the pants from her mouth he quickly replaced them with her discarded breast wrappings so she couldn't speak. He looked back at her before walking to the door.

"Don't worry, my dear" he said smiling at her, "I'll be back tonight. If you behave I might even leave your mouth free this time."

Grima unlocked the door and left her room. Outside she could hear him talk to the guards in his pathetically whiny voice.

"Yes, the lady is not feeling well. The king wishes me to attend to her. I shall bring her the evening's meal."

"Hopefully she doesn't take too ill" stated one of the guards.

"Yes. I am to cater for her every need in order to make her well again" Grima answered."

The guards moved off. Eowyn heard the sound of a key in the lock to her room and cried when she realised that Grima had just locked her away from the world.

**AN:** I am not sure if I should continue this or leave it here. Review if you want me to continue, or even just to tell me what you thought of it.


	2. AN

Due to the urgings of both reviewers and especially Narutolover98 i have decided to continue this fic. Thanks to all those who reviewed. The continuation shall be titled 'Caged' and i have just uploaded the first chapter. Please read this other fic and enjoy.


End file.
